Star Wars: Bruck Chun's Second Chance
by Fated Xtasy
Summary: Taking place during the events of The Captive Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi confronts his fierce rival, Bruck Chun. Obi-Wan and Bruck do battle, but the unexpected happens. Experience Xanatos Saga again, only this time, told from a different point of view. Warning: This is a BoyXBoy romance with some underage(i think) sexual themes. If you don't like, then don't read.


**A/N:** _Hello, Fated Xtasy here coming at you with another fanfic, this time however it's a boyxboy yaoi/gay fanfic featuring Bruck and Obi-Wan, if you aren't comfortable reading this, please smack that back button and go along your merry way. As for the fellow fans and opened minded people, i hope you enjoy this, this isn't just a smut, this is a story and i want it to be enjoyable for all people. Please enjoy. ^-^_

—

Obi-Wan Kenobi raced down the halls of the Jedi Temple, his azure blade glowed brightly in the ominous darkness that hung over the academy. The young apprentice's eyes struggled to see Bruck Chun's black robed form running towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Bruck!" Obi-Wan called out. "Come back here you coward!"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if the boy heard him, but it felt good to call his rival out. Bruck had tormented Obi-Wan for so long, the snow white haired boy had been the cause of his fall from grace. Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber tightly and rushed after his fierce rival.

Obi-Wan moved with amazing speed,he passed the halls in the space of a heartbeat, his need to rescue bant drove him. Finally, Obi-Wan came to a dead stop as the music of the Fountain filled the room. The room was one of Obi-Wan's favorite places in the Temple; he often came here to ponder his place within the Jedi Order and in the Force, it was a place of peace, even in the dark, but Obi-Wan only felt dread, he felt the cold ominous tendrils of the Dark Side surrounding him.

"Bruck! Where's Bant!" Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and tried to calm his fear. He tried to draw on the force to control still his growing anger.

" Bant is okay, Oafy-Wan." BrucK's voice came from every direction, amplified by the power of the Force. Obi-Wan's eyes darted from the left and right, yet even with the Force he couldn't sense nor see Bruck.

"Come out and face me, Bruck!"

A sudden shock went down Obi-Wan's spine; the young man drew heavily on the Force and soared through the sky. Landing gracefully, Obi-Wan quickly spun around and found Bruck Chun standing where he had stood seconds ago. The white haired boy wore a smug smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Oafy? Where are those keen senses Master Gallia speaks so highly about?" Suddenly, Bruck's image became distorted; his body had become engulfed in a strange liquid like substance, the liquid substance moved from his chest to his neck and face, inexplicably, Bruck's lower body had disappeared and in mere moments, he was gone.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and exhaled sharply. _So Xanatos did teach him concealment._

Obi-Wan centered himself and called on the Force for guidance, he stretched his mind out, feeling the plant life around him, the molecules within the water, and then….

Suddenly the shimmer of Bruck Chun's form reappeared; the Dark Jedi swung his blade in a wide arc. Thinking frantically, Obi-Wan brought his blade to the side and met his rival's blade.

Bruck held the blade lock and stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You're a worthless Jedi, Kenobi." Obi-Wan gasped at hearing his last name, the moment cost him for Bruck had pressed forward and forced Obi-Wan to bend his knees as his foe pushed forward withal his might. "You took everything from me! My chance to become an Apprentice to the great, Qui-Gon Jinn!" With a growl, Bruck drew his blade back and launched a series of thrusts and slashes on Obi-Wan. Their blades met again. "It's all your fault!" Bruck screamed.

As Bruck swung at his feet, Obi-Wan leapt over it and countered with an overhead chop that Bruck twirled away from. "You've done that yourself, Bruck! You're deceitful nature and anger made you fall prey to Xanatos' seduction!"

"No!" Bruck charged and struck with two one-handed strikes. Obi-Wan blocked them and slammed his blade into Bruck's.

"What did he promise you, Bruck? Power? What kind of power does a man who hides have?"

"Shut up!" Bruck drove their blades upwards breaking the deadlock. Obi-Wan stumbled back, dazed. Bruck seized the opportunity, rolled towards Obi-Wan and jabbed at his abdomen. Obi-Wan cartwheeled out the way and continued as he and Bruck circled one another.

"Did he promise you love? A family? Bruck you know our code well, you were brought here to become a Jedi Knight! Xanatos is just using you, Bruck. Can't you see that?"

Bruck attacked again, this time with a two-handed grip designed to overpower Obi-Wan, but his faith in Xanatos had been shaken and his power attacks had been compromised. "No…" he said weakly. "You're lying!"

Obi-Wan felt sympathy wash over him as Bruck's eyes began to stream tears. "He tried to tempt me too, Bruck…" Obi-Wan looked away from his opponent and deactivated his lightsaber, he would not need it anymore, he knew. "He told me he could make me powerful; he said that Qui-Gon would just fail me. But I broke from his grasp, you can too!" Obi-Wan stared at the white haired boy, waiting for a reaction.

Without any explanation, Bruck leapt over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gasped, was this the end of his life? He knew that his hesitation had already cost him, Obi-Wan would die, but at least he died fighting as a Jedi. He closed his eyes and waited.

Obi-Wan heard a splash and turned about to where the noise had come from. His eyes widen as Bruck dived down into one of the fountains. "Wha…." He started, and then just as he began to run over to the fountain, Bruck emerged with a new figure under his arms.

"Bant!" Obi-Wan rushed towards his friend and her savior.

Bant breathed heavily and blinked in confusion, her pearl eyes gazed at Bruck and then at Obi-Wan.

"Bruck saved you, Bant." Obi-Wan said as he embraced his greatest friend.

Bant Erin gazed at Bruck and smiled. "Thank you, Bruck, I knew there was still good in you."

Obi-Wan, Bant, and Bruck all stiffened as they heard the hum of a lightsaber.

"Bruck Chun!" Obi-Wan recognized the voice.

Soara Antana appeared out of nowhere, behind her the forms of Fy-Tor Ana and Siri Tachi appeared. Each of the Apprentices held their hilts firmly, ready to launch into combat.

Obi-Wan got up quickly and stood in between Bruck and Soara. "Soara stop! Bruck saved Bant!"

"It's true!" Bant's voice came from behind Obi-Wan and Bruck. "Bruck, dived in and saved me."

"That may be so; however, Bruck is in league with Xanatos and has betrayed our master." Soara's surprisingly husky voice was neutral. "Even if he has amended for his actions, he must still be put on trial."

"You know the rules to this, Kenobi" The agile Jedi, Fy-Tor Ana said without a hint of hesitation.

Siri stepped forward; she bumped Obi-Wan out of the way and stood in front of Bruck. Despite the fact that Bruck carried a real lightsaber, Siri seemed unafraid. "You're coming with us to the Council room. Kenobi, Bant, you too." Her brows furrowed and the Force filled the fountain. "One way or another."

"What about Xanatos?!" Obi-Wan and Bruck asked in unison.

"He's escaped." Qui-Gon appeared behind the Padawans, his robes ripped and bloodied.

—

Obi-Wan stood near the door to the High Council Chambers, his rival, his former rival, stood at the center, surrounded by the twelve Jedi masters, the venerable masters like Yoda, Mace Windu, Micah Gilett, Plo Koon, and Yaddle. The spiritual masters Depa Billaba, Adi Gallia, and Oppo Ranciss. And lastly, the warriors Even Piell, Yarael Poof, Saesee Tiin, and Eeth Koth.

"Do you know why we have summoned you here?" Mace Windu began. Obi-Wan saw Bruck's entire body tense at hearing the great master's harsh tone.

Bruck's voice was hoarse as he responded. "Yes. I betrayed my oath to the Jedi order, I was tempted by the Dark Side and I couldn't resist, I wasn't strong enough."

Obi-Wan hung his head and bit his lip, he wanted so much to tell the Council that everyone was capable of failing, they were only mortals after all, but instead he stayed silent.

"Seen this, we have." Yaddle agreed.

"You have touched the Dark Side, Bruck Chun." Yarael Poof said frigidly. "How can the Council ever trust you?"

 _What?_ Obi-Wan thought. _He saved Bant! He could have killed me!_ Obi-Wan moved to talk, but Qui-Gon's placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let them continue, Obi-Wan." He whispered sympathetically.

And Obi-Wan listened.

"I know, masters. I've failed." Bruck clenched his hands, his nails digged deep into his skin.

"It is good that you acknowledge this, young Chun, it will make your punishment all the more easy." The small, yet powerful Even Piell said.

"Enough." Depa Billaba commanded. The Council members fell silent and turned to face the powerful Jedi Master. "My fellow masters, I understand your frustration against the threat of Xanatos. But clear your minds; we are masters, not children." Depa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as if a headache threatened to overwhelm her. "We must acknowledge that this is our fault too."

"Our fault?!" Oppo Ranciss exclaimed. "How is this—"

"Master Oppo, please allow Depa Billaba to finish." Mace Windu ordered, this time Obi-Wan noted worry in his tone. "Please, Depa, finish your thoughts."

"This attack is our fault." Depa Billaba inclined her head slightly at Mace Windu and continued. "We failed to acknowledge the warning of Jedi Qui-Gon and the young Kenobi. In our ignorance we dismissed this threat as something unimportant and personal. "Depa Billaba smiled warmly and opened her eyes. "Forgive us, Master Jinn and young Kenobi."

"I concur with Master Billaba" Saesee Tiin said softly. "And too, do I extend my apologies."

"As do I." Adi Gallia agreed and beside her, the Zabrak Master, Eeth Koth nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Billaba raises an excellent point." Micah Gilett spoke as he crossed his arms and leaned into his chair. "What say you, Master Yoda?"

"Attune to the Council's feelings, Depa Billaba is." Yoda turned to Depa Billaba and smiled warmly."Much like your former master, you are, hmm?" Yoda exhaled sharply and let out a small laugh. "At fault, many people are, yes. Extend my own apology, to Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan, I do."

The rest of the council relented and apologized to Obi-Wan.

"Bruck Chun." Plo Koon spoke, his mask and goggles hiding his expression. "Do not take our apology as an admittance to us being at fault for your fall into darkness. "

"In our arrogance we ignored this threat and there were great consequences; the Council accepts this as our fault." Mace Windu's commanding gaze hardened once again. "Like us, Padawan, you must accept your failings."

The other masters murmured in agreement. Obi-Wan felt Bruck's emotions swirling in chaos.

"Exiled, you should be."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "No…" He said softly. He couldn't allow Bruck to be exiled, there was good in him!

Obi-Wan stepped forward; strangely enough his master didn't try to stop him but nor did he encourage him. Obi-Wan stood next to Bruck, who turned his head to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bowed courteously and spoke. "My sincerest apologies Masters, but I cannot stand idly by and watch, I must speak."

"The audacity of a Padawan interrupting our counc—"

"There is a reason that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are here, Oppo Ranciss." Eeth Koth stated sternly and the Jedi Master Oppo Ranciss fell silent. Eeth Koth motioned for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Masters, Bruck Chun should not be considered for Exile, he fell to the manipulations of Xanatos, a master of deceit. On Bandomeer, Xanatos made me believe his lies and made me the same promises." Obi-Wan paused and exhaled. "I was tempted and I would have accepted had my Master not been there for me." A few masters gasped, others, such as Depa Billaba and Saesee Tiin seemed to have a small smirk on their lips. "Therein lays the biggest difference, when I was tempted, my Master was there for me, when Bruck was tempted..." Obi-Wan glanced at Bruck. "He had no one."

The masters seemed deep in thought; they considered Obi-Wan's words deeply.

"Masters." He continued. "Bruck saved Bant's life, I had deactivated my lightsaber, I was defenseless and yet he chose to save Bant Erin than strike me!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "He chose our teachings over those of a Dark Jedi like Xanatos, there is still good in him, surely that proves it."

Depa Billaba and Saesee Tiin shared a small look of amusement, Obi-Wan knew that the two Jedi Masters were deeply attuned to the minds of the other masters, it seemed as though they were communicating telepathically with one another.

"Haha! Young Kenobi makes a valid argument does he not, Masters?" Micah Gilett asked, his charming smile was as genuine as his skill with the blades.

"Mmm, wise he is, much like his Master." Yoda concurred.

Adi Gallia laughed and said. "Whether or not this is a good fact remains to be seen." Adi glanced at Qui-Gon with a teasing smirk, which the graceful Master returned.

Mace Windu leaned in; he placed his elbows on his knees, intertwined his fingers and brought them to his face. "Exile is a harsh punishment, I agree. The Council is acting on emotion rather than logic." Mace Windu sighed. "You have taken several steps towards the darkness, what you did today was a single step in the right direction, Bruck Chun."

"This child may have made a right choice, Master Windu, but he must answer for his crimes!" Yarael retorted.

"And he will." Mace said. His tone was calm, but there was no mistaking the authority it carried.

Depa and Tiin shared a look, and then nodded at one another.

"Perhaps" Depa began warily. "We should ask what Qui-Gon thinks that the Council should do, after all."

"He was the Jedi master of the Dark Jedi Xanatos." Saesee Tiin finished for her.

Together, both masters turned to gaze at Qui-Gon with a small smirk on their lips. "Will you do us the honor of advising us, Qui-Gon?" Depa said.

Qui-Gon smiled and stepped forward into the center of the Council chambers. "I believe that Bruck should be punished for his actions, as my own Padawan was. Exile would do him no good, for reasons I'm sure all of you can guess."

Adi Gallia tilted her head curiously and asked. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Put him on probation. The boy is too talented to be banished from our order and he's taken a step towards the path of redemption. There is always hope." Qui-Gon looked solemn for a brief moment and then recovered. "But ultimately, the decision is yours."

Obi-Wan wanted to appeal to the Council, but he bit his lip, he had already overstepped his place.

"Speak, young Kenobi." Saesee Tiin said.

"Masters, perhaps…" Obi-Wan bit his lip and tried to word his next sentence correctly. "Masters, I'd like to be placed on probation alongside Bruck."

The Council members murmured in confusion, and even Qui-Gon seemed to be taken aback by Obi-Wan's words.

"Why request such a thing, do you?" Yoda's brows furrowed.

"Masters, I was the one who got through to Bruck. He is my responsibility and, perhaps…" Obi-Wan fidgeted and struggled to say the words.

"And perhaps, he may learn from my Padawan." Qui-Gon finished for him.

Mace Windu and Yoda shared a look.

"The Council will consider this and reach a decision by morning." Mace Windu stated. "For now, Bruck Chun, you will be confined to your quarters. Kenobi, Jinn, you may also go. We will reconvene at first light."

The Council members left the room. Obi-Wan watched the Temple Guards lead Bruck to his room. "Poor Bruck…" he said softly.

"Go to him Padawan." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded thankfully and ran after Bruck.

—

Bruck stepped into his room; the door behind him closed and left him alone in the darkness. Bruck exhaled and fell to his knees _. How could I have been so stupid?_ He chided himself. _Blast it, Bruck you ruined everything! Yoda was working with you and you had to muck it up!_

Bruck's anger boiled and he felt the cold touch of the Dark Side around him. Bruck bit his lip and breathed in deeply, then exhaled. "There is no emotion…" His mind drifted back to Obi-Wan, a boy he had bullied cruelly, yet the boy fought for him despite how close to killing Bant Erin he was. "There is peace." He finished. Why had Obi-Wan fought so hard for him? Bruck had done nothing to deserve such kindness or mercy, yet Obi-Wan granted him both.

Bruck's pink lips curled up into a small smile. "Obi-Wan…" He felt his smile grow wider. How could a name bring him such joy?

"Bruck?' Bruck yelled out in surprise as he heard Obi-Wan call out his name. The snow-haired boy turned around and gazed at Obi-Wan in surprise.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" He stammered out.

Obi-Wan's face took on a puzzled expression, as if he genuinely didn't know. "I wanted to see if you were okay." Obi-Wan said, choosing his words carefully. "The Council was very harsh on you."

Bruck gave a quiet nod. "Um, take a seat on my bed, if you want."

Obi-Wan tilted his head in a silent bow of acknowledgement; he sat on the comfortable bed and looked up at Bruck, "It's quite awkward, isn't it?"

Bruck blinked in confusion. "What is?"

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "Us, Bruck, two rivals who went down the same path and are now trying to recover what little we can." Obi-Wan looked down to his lap. "Truthfully, I thought assisting Master Qui-Gon would help me get back in the good graces of the Council. But…" Obi-Wan's scarred lips curled into a small smirk. "But instead, I managed to help my greatest rival return to the Order. That is quite the gift." Bruck sat next to Obi-Wan and stared at him. "Don't get me wrong, Bruck. I'm not saying that I'm just going to use you or something like that, I genuinely want to help."

"Why?"

"Because." Obi-Wan began. "Not so long ago, it was I who was alienated by Master and Apprentice. It's a terrible experience, Bruck, your own brothers and sisters considering you an outcast." Bruck felt sorry for Obi-Wan as he watched the young boy's eyes water. "I had no one, Bruck, and now you're in that position and…" Obi-Wan bit his lip, as if he was unsure if he should continue. "And I don't want anyone to go through that alone, that's why I volunteered to help."

Bruck looked down to his lap and digged his nails deep into his light-olive skin, his vision blurred as tears threaten to pour from his eyes. "I don't deserve help.." Bruck's voice was hoarse as he spoke, the boy bit his lip so as to keep the tears from coming out. "I deserve to die…"

Obi-Wan stared at the boy in disbelief. "Bruck, no one deserves to die. You've made a mistake—"

"A mistake?" Bruck laughed. "I helped someone try to kill the Grandmaster of our Order, I should be executed!"

Obi-Wan was about to chide the handsome boy, but the tears that fell from Bruck's piercing blue eyes stopped him. " Bruck, what matters is that you recognized your mistake and made the right choice, you saved Bant…." Obi-Wan hesitantly wrapped his right arm around the young boy's back, when Bruck didn't resist, Obi-Wan drew him closer until the snow white haired boy's head fell on his shoulder. "Many mistakes, we make." Obi-Wan whispered to the crying Bruck.

"But defined by them, we are not." Bruck finished the saying that Yoda often used. Bruck wiped his tears away and sniffed. His eyes were watery, his cheeks covered in traces of tears and his nose was red.

"Defined by our actions after we make the mistake, we are, yes." Obi-Wan smiled and gazed into Bruck's eyes.

Bruck felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly, his heart raced and his mind focused on one thing. He leaned in; his breath came out slower with each centimeter of distance that he closed. _What are you doing Bruck? What in the actual Kriff are you kriffing doing you kriffing Idiot?_ But despite his internal chides he kept leaning in, he brushed his lips against Obi-Wan's , he shuddered at the strange, yet intoxicating new sensation that he felt, it was as if a bolt of lightning had hit his core and struck at out in every direction, hitting every nerve in his body. _What is this feeling? Why can't I stop?_ Bruck pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's and they kissed.

Instantly, the same sensation Bruck felt before became more and more apparent, what was once a small flicker had become a raging flame.

Bruck pushed forward, deepening the gentle kiss, and Obi-Wan obliged, drunk in love with this lovely sensation. The young boys now lay on each other, their lips locked, their hearts pounding deep inside their chests. Bruck had no idea what he was doing, his mind had no control over him, his body instructed and he obeyed.

Bruck broke the kiss and gazed at Obi-Wan lustfully, his former rival seemed lost in the ecstasy of the kiss. Bruck growled, purred almost and leaned in, his tongue met Obi-Wan's chin, Bruck smiled as he felt Obi-Wan shudder beneath him, Bruck licked the bottom of ObI-Wan's chin and moved slowly moved up to his lips, the two Padawans kissed again, shuddering in sheer ecstasy and arousal.

Bruck grew bolder, and Obi-Wan, submissive to the sensations he felt, allowed Bruck to do what he pleased. Bruck's left hand explored the younger boy's body, his hand caressed Obi-Wan's toned chest and slowly, it snaked its way down to Obi-Wan navel, though the two were still clothed, Obi-Wan still moaned into Bruck's mouth as another shudder passed through his body.

Bruck's hand didn't stop, he went lower, his hand brushed against something hard and though he didn't know why it was stiff, something in his mind, his body he assumed, knew exactly what to do. He grabbed the hard length and gently stroked it slowly. Through the force, Bruck sensed Obi-Wan's body tense, his heart beat fast, and his breath come in rapid, short bursts

 _By the Force.._ Bruck thought to himself. _This is an amazing feeling._ Bruck felt his body react to Obi-Wan's short, silent moans and shudders, he wanted more and yet, he had no idea what to do.

Without warning, the Force around him surged as if a great dam had been opened, Bruck's eyes widen as he realized that the focus of such power came from his partner, Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wa—"Obi-Wan extended his hands and unleashed a Force-Wave, Bruck cursed and at the last second raised his Force barrier, but Obi-Wan's power had already flung him across the room and on the durasteel wall. Bruck landed on his stomach with an audible 'oomf'

He saw Obi-Wan running towards the door of room and out into the halls of the Jedi Temple, darkness overwhelmed Bruck, his body slumped and exhaustion finally took over.

—

Qui-Gon lay in meditation, his legs crossed and his hands intertwined, Qui-Gon felt the flora around him move with life as he always did, it was one of the many gifts that came with being so attuned to the Living Force. Qui-Gon enjoyed coming to the Temple Meditation garden since he was an initiate alongside Tahl and Clee Rhara, two of the most talented Jedi Qui-Gon knew.

"Meditation? How am I not surprised?" the regal voice of Adi Gallia said.

Qui-Gon smirked but did not turn around. "Perhaps you should try it once in awhile, Adi Gallia."

"I fear that my duties as an advisor to the Chancellor and to the Republic have completely ruined my meditation schedule." She replied.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon remained in the same position, he had awakened early to see the sunrise and he would do so regardless of Adi's interruption. "I did not expect anyone to wake up quite so early, Adi, has the Council reached a consensus already?"

Adi chuckled and said, "Have you met us?"

Qui-Gon laughed and heard the rustle of Adi Gallia's regal robes; he sensed her settle down beside him, her mind was unreadable to him, but this was not due to a mental defense mechanism, Adi Gallia was a diplomat and her mind, coupled with her Jedi powers, was a difficult thing to sense."Why have you come to me then, Adi?"

Adi Gallia remained quiet for a time before answering. "After the Council decided to recognize the threat that Xanatos truly poses to the Jedi Order and the Republic, I decided to look into the matter myself and call on my connections."

Qui-Gon turned to his side and gazed at Adi Gallia, he was surprised to see that her face was haggard, the area around her beautiful eyes was dark and her usual ceremonious make up was nowhere to be seen. "You stayed up all night searching for information on Xanatos?" he asked and Adi Gallia nodded. Qui-Gon now began to understand why he had not sensed his friend; she was being sustained by the raw power of the Force. "Adi, did you not just come from a mission to Corellia? You were attacked! How could you put aside your own well being for this?"

Adi Gallia raised her hand and Qui-Gon silenced almost immediately. The beautiful Tholothian's brows furrowed and her drawn face took on a look that would make even a Sith Lord reconsider fighting her. "Qui-Gon, I am fine." Adi Gallia exhaled; the power of the Force poured towards her and reenergized her body. "I spent the night searching for clues as to where Xanatos may be and I must admit that what I found forced to me to come to you first."

"Not even the Council knows?"

Adi Gallia nodded. "Not even Yoda and Mace Windu. Qui-Gon I only discovered this information minutes ago and it is imperative that I tell you."Qui-Gon nodded and stared at Adi intently. "My contacts tell me that Xanatos has contracted several mercenaries, including one, Ona Norbis, a notorious Bounty Hunter as my agents point out."

"Xanatos has been in league with several scum and men of villainy before, how does one famous huntress make a difference?"

"It doesn't, what does make a big difference is that these mercenaries have begun to appear all over the galaxy, Qui-Gon, They are well coordinated and armed. The Dark Woman was ambushed alongside her Padawan Ki-Adi Mundi on their way back from a diplomatic mission to Onderon, and Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli were both attacked by pirates while en route to Yavin IV for their Knight trials" Adi said.

"You believe these mercenaries and pirates to have a connection to Xanatos?"

"Officially? No, but my spies tell me that Xanatos' company, Offworld Mining, has been spending a considerable amount of credits on making 'revolutionary mining software.' Yet not a single soul has seen this software."

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard and asked. "So Xanatos is funding a mercenary group to attack Jedi? He grows bolder each day but what does he hope to achieve? These mercenaries are no match for Jedi."

Adi Gallia extended her arms to the air and stretched. "Perhaps, but with the right equipment, even brutes can be dangerous." Adi turned to face Qui-Gon, her expression grim. "Qui-Gon, there is more to this."

Qui-Gon faced the Jedi Ace and motioned for her to continue.

"My sources tell me that… your old apprentice, Feemor, has disappeared while en route to Bandomeer, to assist with the reconstruction of the city after the bombing."

Qui-Gon gasped. Feemor was his first student, the success that was overshadowed by his greatest failure. Qui-Gon had heard that Feemor had gone to become one of the foremost veterans in the Emergency Relief Corps of the Republic, his former apprentice had a great talent for healing it was only natural for the young Jedi Knight to choose such a true and just path.

"Is there any trace of him?" Qui-Gon finally asked.

Adi Gallia's beautiful face showed worry as she grabbed something from the back of her utility belt. "That is another reason why I woke up so early.." The Tholothian unclipped something from her belt and presented it to Qui-Gon. It was a smooth, short lightsaber , one he had seen several times before.

Qui-Gon took hold of the short lightsaber and expected it, the hilt was brown, near the emitter shroud and handgrip was a black line that went around the circumference of the blade. Qui-Gon knew he was in denial, knew too that it was foolish to inspect it, Qui-Gon knew the blade all too well, he had even used several years before on a mission with the young Jedi, but still he had to be sure, he had to know.

Qui-Gon's heart beat fast as he thumbed the ignition lever. Beside him, Adi Gallia bowed her head in silence, but Qui-Gon continued, he bit his lip and put pressure on the lever, the blade activated, a thin beam of azure shot from the blade and told Qui-Gon what he already knew.

"No…"

—

 **A/N:** _Well guys, there's my attempt to write a smuty-ish fanfic featuring Bruck Chun and Obi-Wan, i always kinda liked this ship, and i felt Jude could have gone a different direction, but hey, a guy can dream/make his headcanon right? Anyway, i want to thank my friend Aury for helping me with the smut and my droogie, King Joker for convincing me to make this, this was such an awesome and fun experience and i can honestly say that without him this wouldn't exist. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed making it and i will see you! in the next one. Bye!_


End file.
